


Held tightly and hidden away

by MaryFangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Certo che lo siamo" disse Mickey, come se dovesse essere ovvio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held tightly and hidden away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Non ho tradotto il titolo in italiano perché 'Stretto forte e nascosto' suona davvero brutto e non so come renderlo al meglio xD

"Certo che lo siamo" disse Mickey, come se dovesse essere ovvio.  
Eccola, l'unica cosa che Ian voleva e per la quale aveva speso tanto tempo senza averla. L'unica cosa che Mickey aveva continuato a non dare per mille ragioni tenute per sé eccetto l'unica che importasse. Ian aveva sempre sospettato che Mickey ci tenesse. Se non fosse stato così, avrebbe lasciato perdere molto tempo prima. Ma sentirlo così, Dio, poteva quasi devastarlo.  
Mickey fa scorrere una mano lungo la guancia di Ian. Sorride, ma è un sorriso lieve. Forse non riesce a comprendere cosa abbia scatenato nella testa di Ian. Ian è posseduto da un esasperante, invadente desiderio di fargi capire.  
Mickey si scosta un momento per dire, "Puoi dire che sono il tuo fidanzato se vuoi. Solamente, beh lo sai, quando siamo soli"  
Ecco. Ecco la parte che lacera Ian, e Mickey non sembra mai rendersi conto di cosa sta facendo. Di quanto potere distruttivo abbia, ma Ian si concedeva così di buon grado da dover essere lui lo stupido.   
Sono una coppia unicamente quando sono da soli. Sono una coppia unicamente quando Mickey non deve andare al battesimo di suo figlio, quando non deve incontrare suo padre che esce di prigione, quando non deve giocare a fare il marito della sua finta moglie. Mickey è di Ian solo quando non è di altre persone, ma Ian? Ian è stato di Mickey abbastanza da aver dimenticato com'è non esserlo.  
"Stai bene?" chiese Mickey.  
Ian vuole scuotere il capo, vuole piangere, vuole stringere Mickey e non lasciarlo mai andare. Vuole che succeda questo per sempre – non giusto adesso date le circostanze, ma proprio adesso in quanto piccolo momento. Solo loro, senza nessun altro intorno e senza spazio tra loro. Solo loro, intrecciati l'uno nell'altro così perfettamente.  
"Resta" dice Ian.  
"Non posso, bello, devo andare al battesimo" dice Mickey.  
"No, intendo, resta." dice Ian.  
Enfatizza l'ultima parola come se da essa si diffondesse una nuova luce, ma Mickey lo guarda ancora come se si aspettasse un'ulteriore spiegazione. Ian non ne dà affatto. Non può darne. Diavolo, a malapena può dare una spiegazione a se stesso. Semplicemente, questo disperato bisogno di avere Mickey per sempre si manifesta ogni fottuta volta.  
Ian lo bacia, perché è quello che fanno quando non riescono a dire nulla di appropriato. Si mettono le mani addosso, un po' forse per mettere al sicuro tutto questo come per ricordarselo per qualche tempo senza averlo nella vita reale. Ian si domanda, con la parte del cervello non occupata da Mickey mentre la bocca di Mickey e il corpo di Mickey sono pressati sui propri, se non si stanno per sbriciolare. Non sa quando la vita è diventata così pesante, ma a volte si sente come se lo schiacciasse.  
Mickey posa la mano sul petto nudo di Ian. Le sue mani sono piuttosto fredde – scarsa circolazione. Ian ha la pelle d'oca, ma potrebbe semplicemente essere per il fatto che Mickey lo sta toccando. Toccandolo non solo per masturbarlo o per tormentarlo, ma come se dovesse durare a lungo. Toccandolo in un modo leggermente intimo, un po' come se non si trattasse solo di giungere all'orgasmo.  
I pantaloni della tuta di Ian cadono sul pavimento. Si sente spogliato, essendo l'unico nudo tra i due. Ma le braccia di Mickey attorno a sé e le sue labbra sulle proprie lo mettono a proprio agio. Le mani di Mickey sono ovunque, facendo formicolare la pelle di Mickey ovunque vadano. Ian osserva Mickey succhiarsi le dita e cercando di essere sensuale. Non è il punto forte di Mickey, ma Ian apprezza il tentativo. Apprezza che Mickey tenti sempre di essere di più per lui.  
Mickey bacia il collo di Ian mentre lo penetra con un dito. Lo penetra piano, perché Ian non lo fa spesso. Più che per quello, non vogliono correre e farlo finire. Ian sa che durerà dieci, quindici minuti al massimo. Desidera che duri di più. Desidera di poter numerare il tempo durante il quale stavano separati giusto per sapere quali momenti poteva dare per scontati e quali doveva trascinare alla lunga in modo che i ricordi ci avrebbero messo più tempo a sbiadire.  
"Sono tuo" dice Mickey, la bocca premuta contro i tendini del collo di Ian.  
Lo è? Ian doveva sempre chiederselo. Doveva sempre provare la sensazione di non essere abbastanza per lui, e di domandarsi il perché.  
Mickey lo dice nello stesso momento in cui infila qualcosa dentro Ian, qualcosa che fa inarcare la schiena di Ian mentre le sue dita si aggrappano alle lenzuola. Ian vuole tutto da lui. Questo, quello che ha con Mickey, è sempre stato tutto per lui, anche quando sembrava che non fosse niente per Mickey. Solo una bocca calda.  
"Sei bellissimo" bisbiglia Mickey contro il suo collo. Le sue labbra sono calde. Premono delicatamente contro la pelle di Ian, facendolo sussultare e ansimare. Poi Mickey toglie le dita; per un momento, rimangono fermi. Ian si domanda se il momento sia finito allo stesso modo in cui ci si chiede, illogicamente, se una partita è finita alla fine del primo tempo.   
Poi Mickey è sopra Ian, le mani strette in pugni fra le lenzuola ai lati della testa di Ian, respirando pesantemente mentre preme il suo membro dentro Ian. Ian mette le mani ai fianchi di Mickey, stringendolo forte. Spera abbastanza forte da lasciare lividi che avvertiranno il mondo di stare alla larga.  
"Cazzo, Ian" rantola Mickey.  
"Ho bisogno di te, Mickey" dice Ian disperatamente.  
Mickey annuisce e spinge di più, più rapido. Ian non si riferiva solo al suo pene, comunque. Si riferiva a Mickey nel complesso. Si riferiva a tutto.  
Ian attira Mickey ulteriormente, stringendo una delle sue mani tra le proprie. Prende tutto il peso di Mickey su di sé; non gli importa. Mickey lo possiede lentamente. Non geme mai durante il sesso, ma respira pesantemente con la guancia premuta su quella di Ian. Ian avvolge le braccia più forte intorno a lui e il suo corpo si muove insieme a quello di Mickey mentre fanno sesso. Questo è qualcosa che va oltre lo scopare, qualcosa che Mickey non ha mai dato a Ian per un tempo dolorosamente lungo.  
"Ho bisogno di te" dice Ian di nuovo, supplicando Mickey affinché capisca.  
Forse alla fine lo fa. "Sono qui, Ian"  
Ian serra gli occhi e preme la faccia nel collo di Mickey. Naturalmente, Ian può capire che lo ama mentre scopano. Ma è stato condannato fin dall'inizio a innamorarsi di Mickey. È stato condannato dal momento in cui gli ha messo le mani addosso. Ian lo sente all'improvviso, e lo reprime quanto prima perché sa che non lo può dire ancora. Invece, afferra il sedere di Mickey e solleva i fianchi, tentando di perdersi carnalmente nell'amore per lui.  
Mickey pronuncia il nome di Ian mentre viene, bisbigliandolo disperatamente contro il suo collo come una scusa o una preghiera o un saluto di una lettera d'amore che non scriverà mai. Ian lo stringe forte durante il proprio orgasmo. Lo colpisce con abbastanza veemenza da farlo quasi svenire o piangere o forse entrambi.  
Mickey esce, ma non si muove da Ian. Entrambi si stringono e rimangono stretti per quei pochi minuti inviolati dalla vita reale. Perché questo è qualcos'altro, qualcosa separato dalla realtà che Ian scava in un piccolo angolo di universo. Ma alla fine, devono tornare e uscire sotto la luce sconfortante del sole.  
"E' meglio che mi pulisca e vada in chiesa" dice Mickey.  
Rimani, vuole dire Ian. Ho bisogno di te, vuole dire.  
Non dice nulla.  
Lo osserva andarsene e desidera che Mickey sia realmente suo.


End file.
